


Letters to my enemy

by MarigoldWritesThings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, M/M, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarigoldWritesThings/pseuds/MarigoldWritesThings
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to make reparations in preparation for his trial. One of those is apologising to Harry Potter. Of course, this is harder than it sounds.





	1. Chapter 1

Potter,   
Please do not take this as an olive branch, invitation for ongoing conversation, or any other such nonsense your tiny Gryffindor brain manages to conjure. This is a simple letter of apologies I have been forced to write as part of my restitutions.   
On that note, I was not supposed to tell you that, and as such I would appreciate it if you could keep this particular slip-of-the-quill between us. Considering your ongoing and substantial need to be the Saviour-of-all, inclusive of myself, I find that I am certain of your compliance.   
As it is, here it goes, against my better judgement:   
I am sorry.   
Now all that is said, I see no reason for you to respond,   
With all appropriate disdain,   
Draco Malfoy 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy,   
What the hell.   
This was the worst apology letter I have ever received. No scratch that, this was the only apology letter I have ever received, but it is still the worst apology letter anyone has ever received. I’m so certain of that, I think I’ll have it framed and mounted just to showcase the skill with which you put absolute zero effort into it.   
Is that something you’re taught as a child from the Sacred Twenty-Eight? Ron is terrible at apologising too.   
Try again,   
Harry. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, The Light of the Wizarding World, Potter,   
I bow to your unending greatness. Please do forgive me for my transgressions, resulting from simply being inferior to such a great presence as yourself.   
Better?  
Do refrain from ever comparing me to the Weasel again – I have considerably more tact, not to mention grace. I could teach you about manners until you turn blue in the face, if you weren’t a lost cause already.   
Also my face doesn’t do that thing that his does. Thank Salazar for that. Could you imagine?  
Please do not respond again,   
Draco Malfoy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy –  
You know it makes a better apology if you don’t insult the person’s best mate on the same piece of parchment. Think about that, yeah? And what ‘thing his face does’? Do you mean smiling? There’s nothing wrong with smiling.   
How do you manage to even get your writing sound like they’re dripping with sarcasm?  
Also, don’t you need my response to show to the Wizengamot? How else would they know if you’ve done it?  
Second also: your owl bit me – the hell are you teaching her?   
You’re getting there,   
Harry

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The One With Light Shining Out of His Arse,   
Potter,  
Are you an idiot? Wizengamot can see the letters I sent, therefore a reply is unnecessary. Did you truly think they would not monitor the correspondence of a Death Eater on house arrest? I believe they are also planning to ask you about it prior the hearing next month.   
I would not insult him if he were not such an easy target. If you call that simpleton thing his lips do smiling, then I suppose you have not had many things to be happy about.  
Isn’t Hypatia marvellous? Glad to hear I taught her well.   
Please stop responding, your handwriting is giving me a headache,   
Malfoy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy,   
If the Wizengamot read your letters, won’t they know you told me this is for your restitutions?   
Why are you thinking about my arse,   
Harry

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Potter,   
Bollocks.   
Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Potter,   
Do excuse my last letter – I was writing it as the Aurors came a- knocking. The Magical Law Enforcement actually sent Aurors to my door because of that ridiculous letter. Gave Mother a fright.   
I was informed I am yet to make an acceptable apology, and to stop pestering you.   
Me? Pestering YOU? You’re the one that won’t stop replying. How terribly misguided of them. My faith in the system is diminishing as we speak.   
Back to the topic at hand:   
I am sorry for my involvement in the war and the events leading up to it. I am aware it had caused you great pain, and a lot of inconvenience, to undo what I had set in motion.   
Please don’t reply or the Wizengamot will have my head for bothering the Boy Wonder,   
Malfoy. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Malfoy,   
To anyone who is reading this:   
I hereby accept Draco Malfoy’s apology and require no more from him on the matter. He is free to stop owling me any time he wants, but if he doesn’t want, I am also confirming that he is not, in fact, pestering me. 

Do you think that will pacify them? As much as it had been fun messing with you, I feel bad for your Mother. Is she alright?   
By the way, not that I’m the smartest in the bunch, but it might be wise not to question the authorities in the same letters you know for a fact they are reading, just after they raid your house. Just a suggestion, yeah? You do you.   
Potter

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Potter,   
Reluctantly and with great contempt I am forced to admit your observation was not quite as moronic as they typically come. Do be honest, was it one of Granger’s? That would explain a lot, that woman always had a brain on her.   
Do NOT tell anyone I said that. They’d think I’d gone soft, and I can’t be having that.  
Mother is well, thank you for asking, considering the circumstances. She has taken up hobbies. Like pruning bonsai trees. And needlework. And believe me when I say, if a person has not even made their own tea once in all their life, they have no place in the kitchen. Nobody should suffer through her avocado-walnut rainbow brownies.   
Why is it that the Auror-to-be has so much free time to indulge in letter writing?  
Resigned to continue our correspondence,   
Malfoy

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Malfoy,   
I’m glad to hear about your mother. We all need things to occupy our time now the war is finished. Quidditch is good. Have you been playing recently? If I trained at Hogwarts as much as I do now Wood would have shouted at me less.   
Auror-to-be? Not sure who your sources are, Malfoy, but this one was mistaken. Were you reading the Prophet? I thought higher of you.  
I’m taking time off to decide what to do with myself. And play Quidditch. Mainly the Quidditch thing. Hermione is furious.   
Speaking of, I let her know what you wrote, and she said ‘thank you, he was also fairly clever under all that bigotry and self-righteousness.’ then she mumbled for a bit: I think she actually run out of words for once.  
Surprised-to-be-enjoying-your-letters,   
Potter

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Not-as-annoying-as-you-could-have-been Potter,   
Why is that surprising? Of course, you are enjoying my letters, I am a delight.   
Despite you completely ignoring my one request, I suppose she is right per se, so I cannot be too furious about it. However, I was under the impression that her steady diet of dictionaries and encyclopaedias prevented something as unintellectual as mumbling.  
Potter how imprudent of you: I am on house arrest. As large as the Manor is, it does not lend itself to playing Quidditch. I haven’t played since 5th year. Once this is over, and I have regained some of my unquestionable skills, I would not be opposed to a seekers match. You know, if you’d want. And if I have time. I might not – I’m a busy man, Potter. Gosh, what are you thinking.   
Singing out before I embarrass myself,   
Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy,   
You, a delight? Please. In fact, I recall that you were the bane of my existence for many years. Saying that, I wouldn’t say no to a Seekers match – just so I can beat you into the ground like every other time. Go Gryffindor! Go Lions! Weasley is our King! (Do you remember that one? I’ve grown quite fond of it over the years. Who knew you were such a poet.)  
Not sure if I should mention it, but the Wizengamot contacted me today about your hearing. To get my statement. Do you want me to come to it? I’d like to come to it, if you don’t mind. If you’d like. It’s only three weeks away now, right? Time goes too fast. Hermione keeps nagging me to decide what I’m doing – going back to Hogwarts or going to work, but all I really want to do is fly. And then there is the house, which is more of a state than I expected.   
I don’t know why I’m telling you this.   
What are you going to do after this is all done?   
Excuse my ramblings,  
Harry. 

\-----------------------------------------------

I’m not calling you ‘Harry’,   
Naturally I am adept at poetry, the iambic pentameter has been taught to me as a youngling – the simple rhyming scheme adopted in that little song was no trouble. Amusing, really, thinking back to how I passed the time back at Hogwarts. You know, before.   
3 weeks indeed. Glad to hear you are enjoying a speedy passage of time. Being stuck here with only my Mother makes it stretch in a way I can only wish it did before our O.W.L.s. I am certain however that there are some books left in our extensive library which I have not yet consumed.   
I wouldn’t mind if you came, although it baffles me why you would choose to. You spoke to them – that’s all they required. No? or is this another display of displaced heroism? Don’t bother if that is the case, you’ve done quite enough already, and I would rather not be another on the long list of Harry Potter Charity Cases.   
After it is done? I suppose I will either be in Azkaban or back at the Manor – although there is a distinct third possibility I do not wish to entertain it at present, so please do not allude to it again.   
You have problems with your house?   
Draco Lucius Malfoy.

\-----------------------------------------------

Draco,   
(this feels weird but I’m trying it. Deal with it!)  
I apologise, how could I have ever questioned your abilities. Of course, rhyming “bin” with “in” was inspired and a clear testament to many a year learning the finer arts.   
Can you read my amusement? I am very amused writing this.   
Did Hypatia manage ok with this letter? I wasn’t sure if she could carry the book back with her. Let me know – she gave me a nasty look before setting off, and bit me again! Your owl has terrible, terrible manners. I can see you in her, in a strange, almost endearing sort of way that I can’t quite put my finger on. It’s disturbing.   
Sending you the book in case your “extensive library” turns up empty. It’s a selection of poetry by a Muggle writer Carol Ann Duffy that Hermione swears by. Its all based off Muggle stories and mythologies and things like that. I hope you’ll like it.   
This was weird. I shouldn’t have sent it should I. Moving on before I change my mind!  
The house. It’s the old Black house that my Godfather left me. I want to make it liveable at the least, but it seems to be fighting me. Don’t laugh – I know that sounds stupid. But it’s like its got a mind of its own or something like that, and every time I take down one shrunken house-elf head off the walls, I swear to Merlin three new ones pop up somewhere. I even found a second Boggart in the attic.   
I want to come. Not because of that. Because –   
Well, I don’t know why. But I’ll be there. If you don’t mind.   
Harry James Potter. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Harry James Potter,  
You sent me a book.   
I am not quite certain how to react to this fact as of yet, so for now, I shall go with nothing but the bare facts:  
You sent me a book. It was a book I have not yet read. It was a book of poetry. I enjoy poetry. I enjoy it more if I have not yet read it. In conclusion: I enjoyed this book.   
Did you remember Granger telling you about it, or did you ask her? Actually, never mind – it doesn’t matter.  
Thank you.   
Your house is giving you trouble, hmm? The only thing that is stupid about that is you owning an old wizarding house without an iota of understanding on how to deal with them. Of course it is fighting you – the magic it is imbued with is utterly and without a doubt different from your magic. I could send you a book about it, but I don’t enjoy how it would look like I’m reciprocating your gesture.   
(more importantly I remember quite vividly the face you used to make whenever confronted with a book back at Hogwarts. Let’s not relive those painful memories.)  
If you’d like – if everything ends well – I can help you with it. In 3 weeks or so. If things go less well but not entirely disastrously I can write you about it and help that way.   
Thank you for asking about Hypatia – she arrived a little moody but otherwise unperturbed. If you truly saw me in her, you’d see her manners are impeccable and trained within an inch of my – her – life. Did you consider that maybe, just maybe, she bites you with affection? Or the alternative, albeit more likely, explanation: are you being insufferable? That is a quality you never seem to have grown out of.  
Draco Malfoy.


End file.
